teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarbon
"Maybe I'm gay, or maybe stereotypes are bullshit! Mmm!!! PUSSY!." ~Zarbon, Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged episode 2 Zarbon (ザーボン Zābon) is a character in the anime and manga Dragon Ball Z. He is an elegant warrior who serves as Frieza's highest ranking General and right-hand man under the Planet Trade Organization. His seiyu is Sho Hayami. He was originally voiced by Paul Dobson in the 1996 English dub by the Ocean Group and Christopher Sabat in the later FUNimation in-house redub. His name comes from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit. In Dragon Ball Z Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome and he wears a heavily cultural garb. His long, green braided hair and his head apparel tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. He dislikes his transformation due to its ugly appearance, but when he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. DBZ Abridged Zarbon is pretty much the same in the Abridged Series as he is in the original anime, though the insinuations that he's actually gay are far more pronounced. This is largely due to the frequent innuendos that he makes, most if not all of which he's oblivious to. Despite this, he's stated that he is, in fact, straight. He actually has a girlfriend that he maintains a long-distance relationship with through Space Skype, although Frieza is convinced that she's named Chuck. When asked if he'd done anything to Vegeta while he was unconscious, Zarbon reacted with outright disgust and believed that Vegeta was gay for asking ('not that there's anything wrong with that', he adds). Zarbon can transform, though he doesn't enjoy doing so because of his second form's hideous appearance. He also claims that the personality that comes with it is completely different from his normal self. However, Vegeta claims that Zarbon's second form, in which he immediately says that he's going to rape Vegeta, isn't all that different from Zarbon's usual ambiguous self, only a lot less subtle. Zarbon initially beats Vegeta to near-death using this form, but is later killed by the Saiyan after recovery. Accidental Innuendos After Frieza sends out his soldiers- Dodoria: "It's raining men." Zarbon: "Hallelujah." After Frieza decides to kill Bardock- "Too bad. That Bardock was such a dashing rogue." After his scouter explodes- "Oh my, I seem to have gone off prematurely." Talking about Cui- "Oh, him. Eugh. You know I wouldn't have minded so much if he wasn't all up in my face about it. I can only swallow so much." Threatening a group of Namekians- Frieza: "Are you going to make me do that? Because at this point, I could go both ways." Zarbon: "As could I, Lord Frieza." Being sympathetic to Dodoria- "Oh, trust me, I know what it's like to take a hard one to the face." Self-explanatory- "Vegeta! How dare you ram into me while I'm thinking about Lord Frieza and my thong!" Talking about capturing Vegeta- "Now are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to make you scream?" Talking back to an overconfident Vegeta- "Well, Vegeta, I hope you've enjoyed being on top, because I'm about to put you back on the bottom- where you belong." Before returning to Frieza- "If I take too long, he'll really lay into me." After defeating Vegeta- "Lord Frieza, the dirty deed has been done." Finding Vegeta's unconscious body- "I need to probe you for information." Talking about Vegeta in a healing pod- "Why isn't he naked?" Of Vegeta storming the base- "Lord Frieza! Vegeta's really giving us a pounding!" On Vegeta's note- Frieza: "It just says 'Dear Frieza', and it's a picture of a butt." Zarbon: "Can I see it, Lord Frieza?" Interfering with Vegeta's 'negotiation'- Krillin: "You drive a hard bargain." Zarbon: "Who drives it hard now?" Trivia *Despite the fact that he's straight, he called Bardock a "dashing rogue", which confused Dodoria. *In the original anime, the second time he transforms he fights Vegeta for a while then gets killed by Vegeta. In DBZ abridged, he's killed almost immediately. *Vegeta implies that Zarbon usually spends his Wednesdays "Face down with another man beating (his) ass", albeit it is likely Vegeta mocking Zarbon's flamboyant accent. *Frieza uses Zarbon's name as a word to describe any awkward situations he's in. *Frieza seems to have been more fond of Zarbon than any of his other men (excluding the Ginyu Force), as when Goku screamed "MY BUTT IS FLAMING!!!" he paused for a moment, averted his eyes, and stated to himself that he misses Zarbon (because he would be able to balance out the akwardness of Goku's unintended innuendo). This is also likely a reference to the concept of a "Flaming homosexual", further solidifying the running joke of Zarbon being gay. *The relationship between Zarbon and Dodoria is a popular topic to many viewers. Even though Zarbon has a girlfriend, Dodoria is a female in the Abridged series, thus making some viewers wonder if Zarbon had been cheating on his girlfriend with Dodoria. Category:Deceased characters Category:Frieza's minions Category:Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:F.A.G